A Half Baked Love Story
by xxrougekissxx
Summary: When CEO & former Dominant Christian Grey meets the timid and passionate baker Anastasia Steele, sparks fly. He's determined to make her his. But with ex-Dommes and possessive boyfriends in the mix, the path to happily ever after is quite complicated. But then again, all you knead is love, right?
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1- First Impressions (** _ **APOV**_ **)**

I have been making frosting from scratch for as long as I can remember. First butter, then vanilla, then sugar and voila! Simple, right? I can practically do it in my sleep! Yet for some reason, my brain is playing tricks on me. Of all the days! Frustrated, I toss another screwed up batch in the trash. That's the third one this morning and I still don't know what's wrong. I would curl up in a ball and admit defeat, but I truly don't have the time.

Frantically, I grab more ingredients and start from the beginning. I am determined to make this work even though I have limited time available. I check the clock and see that it's 11:30. That gives me just one hour to frost these cupcakes, take a quick shower, gather my presentation notes and make myself presentable for this meeting. Hopefully, the traffic isn't terrible because I need to be in Bellevue by 1pm.

As I measure out my ingredients for the next batch, I hear Kate come through the door. Katherine Kavanaugh, my roommate and best friend, is also the co-founder of our bakery Ana-Banana's. She and I got started with our business just four years ago, when I decided to drop out of college. I hated being in class when all I wanted to do was bake. I'd daydream of perfecting souffle or making cupcakes that were to die for. Eventually I had enough and with the help of a friend, I put together a business proposal. I shared it with Kate and together we presented it to our parents. They weren't thrilled with the idea of their 19-year-old daughters dropping out of college to be bakers. But they saw how passionate and driven we were. I even compromised on taking some business classes on the weekends! That was six years ago. Today, we have our original location in Portland by the UW campus, and our location in Seattle's Pike Street Market. Both locations are pretty successful and we're looking to open our third one sometime next fall.

"Hey Steele, what's up? You look stressed" Kate breezes into the kitchen, looking like your regular All American girl.

"Stressed doesn't even begin to cover it! I haven't been able to get a single batch of frosting done and I need to get ready for this meeting in Bellevue. I smell like bananas and vanilla and now I'm freaking out about this meeting! Help!"

Kate looks at me with a goofy grin on her face before breaking out into a fit of giggles.

"Kate! Now is not the time!"

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry" she breathes out "It's just you have a little frosting on your nose. And I think it's in your hair too"

I look at my reflection in the stove and sure enough, there's frosting smeared on my nose and my forehead. _Crap!_ Now I have to wash my hair. Talk about cutting it close.

"Look Steele, I'm no prodigy like you but I can take care of the frosting. Just go get yourself together and it'll be done"

Three years ago, this wouldn't have been possible. Kate could barely boil water when I first met her. But after seeing how much help I needed with the actual baking, she asked me to teach her. It was a long journey and there were so many small fires started by her. But she was determined to learn. Now she can do it effortlessly and it's really taken some of the workload off my shoulders.

She shoos me out of the kitchen before getting to work. I hear her clamoring around as I run to my bathroom. 30 minutes later, I am squeaky clean. I've washed all the traces of sugar and frosting from my hair and have managed to tame it. I quickly blow dry it and add some frizz control so that I can put in in a bun. Thankfully, it cooperates with me.

Since my meeting is with a potential client, I opt for a business casual look. I pick my floral ivory printed skirt and match it with a royal blue sleeveless button down. With my white sandal pumps, I manage to pull off a professional, yet casual spring look.

I stroll into the kitchen just as Kate finishes up the last bit of cupcakes.

"Damn girl, you clean up good. I love that skirt on you!" And by 'I love that' she means, 'I'll be borrowing it later'.

"Thanks, you don't think it's too much?" I would love to land this client. A few months ago, we decided to take on custom catering events. It's a wonderful way for me to showcase my talent by creating new recipes and flavors. And the publicity would be a great bonus! We're always busy at our storefront and someday, I'd love to take our business further. Maybe a few more locations along the West Coast.

"Steele, you look professional yet youthful. I think you look good" Kate smiles at me before popping a cupcake in her mouth. I take the time to admire her work.

"These cupcakes look amazing! Thank you so much for helping me. What was wrong with the other batch?"

"Honestly Ana, it was fine. It's just your nerves. You get all antsy and overly critical when you bake for an event." She swipes another cupcake.

"Maybe you're right. It's just that this is such an important client and I want everything to be perfect" Out of the corner of my eye, I see her go for another cupcake. "Kate cut it out, they're for the client!"

"I promise, last one" Kate swipes another and quickly eats it. "These damn banana cupcakes are insane! We should add them to the menu"

I'm seriously considering it. We haven't discussed any new flavors in a while and I think the banana nut would be a fantastic addition.

"We'll do some taste testing over the weekend and see what response we get. But I think they'll be a huge hit as well"

Kate helps me load up my car as I tell her about the client I'm meeting with. I'll be traveling to Bellevue to meet with Dr. Grace Trevelyan Grey. She's one of the top pediatricians in the area and she hosts an annual charity event for this foundation called Coping Together. She and her husband created the foundation to help families with drug addiction and substance abuse. It's a great cause, and I know being selected as one of their local caterers would really open a range of opportunities for us. I hope they like everything. From what Grace explained to me, it's a major event. The rich uppercrusts of Seattle make an appearance and they always manage to raise several million dollars. This is the big leagues for us.

"Oh Dr. Grace? She's such a sweetheart. She and my mom know each other. They've been on a few of the same charity committees. Now that I think of it, mom did mention passing along our number to one of her friends. I didn't put two and two together"

"Really? You don't think she'll be difficult or picky about what I bring?"

"Ana relax. This is a shoe-in. Your cupcakes are to die for. The apple crumb cake might as well come from heaven. And you're chocolate brownies? Forget it! Besides, you're the sweetest, most trustworthy and most business savvy person I've met. Grace will be lucky to have you at her event" And this is why Kate is my best friend.

"Thanks Kate, you know how to make a girl feel special." I hug her tightly after packing up the last few items. "What are your plans for the day then?"

"Well, I might have to head to Portland and give some of our managers a kick upside the head. Apparently, there have been some leadership issues and employee disputes not being handled properly, so I'm going to set them straight. I'll probably crash at Ethan's overnight and come back tomorrow."

"Okay, I'll see you tomorrow then? I'll call later on to let you know how everything went" I buckle myself in and start the car.

"Okay, be safe!" she says.

As I cruise down I-5, I decide to call Jack and see what he's up to tonight. Kate will be gone which means we'll have the place to ourselves. And it's been awhile since I've cuddled up with my man. Jack and I have been dating for about two years now. We met at a bar in Portland, right before Kate and I moved to Seattle. We were celebrating the launch of our newest store and we had one final hurrah with some of our UW friends. It was a great night, except for the…incident.

* * *

FLASHBACK

 _I feel the cool air roll against my skin as I stand on a street in Portland. It wakes me up and I'm thankful for it. This is the last time I let Kate convince me to do tequila shots. I'm not a lightweight, I can hold my liquor. But Kate can easily drink me under the table and I don't know why I try to keep up with her. I think it's the competitive side of me. I stare out in amazement at this little town that has meant so much to me over the years. I started my business here! I I can't believe I'll be leaving it next week._

" _Jeez Ana, I've been looking all over for you" I turn around to see my friend, Jose Rodriguez exiting the bar. He comes over and puts his coat around my shoulders before holding me tight to him._

" _You okay, you must be freezing out here"_

" _Thanks Jose, I didn't think to bring my jacket. I just wanted some fresh air" He nods in agreement._

" _Yea everyone is getting pretty hammered in there. Kate is leading the charge"_

 _I snort. "Of course, she is. She's the life of the party"_

" _Well I still don't think she has anything on you. You're special to me Ana" His glossy chestnut eyes gaze at me admiringly._

" _Aww, Jose. You're special to me too. You're the first person I met on campus. Even before I met Kate"_

 _He laughs and hugs me tighter. I don't mind since the alcohol is really kicking in. I can feel myself swaying on the spot._

 _"Well Portland will be a lot less cheery without you. And besides, I can always come and visit. It'll be nice to see the big city"_

 _"Of course Jose. There's always a place for you in our apartment" I notice that I'm slurring my words a little. Oh yea, I'm definitely drunk._

 _Jose turns me to face him, still holding me in a vice grip. He looks me in my eyes, his face unreadable._

" _Jose what are yo-"_

" _Ana please, I need to do this. You're leaving and I don't know if I'll ever have a shot like this." He sounds nervous, frustrated even._

" _Ana I like you. I have for a really long time. And I'll kick myself if I don't do this" He has one hand holding me at the small of my back pressing me against him. The other holds my chin tipping my head back. Shit, he's going to kiss me._

" _Jose, please. I don't feel the same way. We're just friends" I turn my head and make a feeble attempt to push him away. My head is starting to spin. I think I'm going to be sick._

" _Please, cariña, Ana" his hand slips into my hair, holding my head. I feel suffocated and I struggle to break from his hold._

" _No, Jose-stop. No" I begin to panic as he brings his lips to mine. I can taste the bile at the back of my throat. "Jose stop, please"_

 _He's suddenly ripped away from me and I quickly bend over, projectile vomiting into the bushes._

" _Ana!" I hear Kate in the distance and she's immediately by my side, holding my hair._

" _What did you do to her you asshole?" There's a man's voice I don't recognize. Who is that? God, why did I drink so much?_

 _There's yelling and it escalates to full on shouting. It sounds like there's a brief scuffle before Kate yells out._

" _Jose just go, you've done enough already"_

" _Can I say goodbye at least? I just got wrapped up in the moment, I'm sorry"_

 _I turn to make some rude reply to Jose but all that comes out is more vomit._

" _Dios mio Ana!" He cries out in disgust. But I don't care. I just want the vomiting to stop._

" _Hey asshole, she said go. Can't you take a hint?" That voice again! I want to see my savior. I need to thank him._

 _My vomiting stops but horrendous dry heaves continue to rock my body. I finally stand up and take a breath. Throwing up is physically exhausting. I immediately feel faint and try to sit down somewhere. I feel the floor come up to meet my face or is it the other way around?_

 _The last thing I hear before passing out is Kate and the voice of my savior crying out._

" _Fuck!"_

Apparently, after I passed out, the mystery man helped Kate take me home. She let him sleep on the couch since it was so late and he was rather drunk himself. In the morning, I took him out to breakfast to thank him for stepping in. He told me his name was Jack Hyde and he lived in Seattle. He worked as an editor for a small publishing house near our store. Conveniently, he was in town to celebrate a friend's birthday when he heard me trying to fight Jose off.

" _I didn't even think to be honest. I was kind of hammered but I knew if I walked away, something terrible could happen. So I just pulled him off you" He peers at me intently, his eyes piercing into mine. I notice that they are blue like mine, but more like the the bluish-steel of a midwinter sky. They're mesmerizing._

" _Well I'm glad you did. I don't remember much, but I know for a fact I didn't want to kiss him last night."_

" _I know it's not my place, but I hope you don't continue a friendship with him. Drunk or not, he shouldn't have tried to force himself on you."_

 _I feel my eyes brim with tears. It's not how I expected my last few days in Portland to go, but that's life I guess._

" _I don't know if I'll ever forgive him but right now, I don't want to talk to him. He crossed the line. It just sucks, you know. I think I lost a really good friend"_

" _A good friend wouldn't put you in that situation. It's his loss, not yours" He smiles before swiping one of my french fries._

" _Hey! Get your own mister!"_

 _We share a laugh and proceed to spend the rest of the afternoon together._

We've been pretty inseparable since. It's crazy how connected we are. There are things I told him about my mother and stepfather number three, that I never told Kate. He shared with me some things about his early life and being in foster care. He's been through so much and I just want to make him happy. I truly believe in my heart he's the one. I remind myself to text him before the meeting so he knows to come over.

* * *

When I arrive to Bellevue, I'm amazed by the grandeur of Dr. Grey's home. It's a beautiful estate with spacious grounds. All the houses in the neighborhood are majestic, but this one surely stands out. I knock on the door and am greeted by who I assume to be, the housekeeper. She introduces herself as Gretchen and leads me into the dining room. She then proceeds to help me unload my car to bring the food inside. Afterwards, I get started on setting everything up. I quickly take in my surroundings, amazed at the beauty of this home. Everything looked opulent from the gleaming wood floors covered in loving throw rugs to the sheer curtains billowing like mist on the wall of floor to ceiling windows that faced a slope and then a sunset. Even in the midst of such grandeur and wealth, there was still a sense of warmth that radiated around you. This was truly a home, a place of love.

A few minutes later, an elegant middle aged woman walks through the door. I'm taken away by her natural beauty. She wears her hair in a perfectly styled shoulder length bob. Her mahogany hair has flecks of grey in them but I think it helps enhances her beauty. She has a kind face and I instantly feel calm in her presence.

"Anastasia Steele? Oh I'm so happy to finally meet you! I heard wonderful things from Diane" She greets me with a warm hug and I notice she smells like cookies. That must score her points with the kids.

"It's a pleasure to meet you as well Dr. Trevelyan. And please, call me Ana."

"Only if you agree to call me Grace" She smiles sweetly before taking a seat.

"Okay" I don't normally refer to clients on a first name basis, but I don't mind it with Grace.

"So Ana, Diane tells me you and Katherine have been baking for sometime. What inspired you to open a bakery?" Gretchen comes in and serves us lemonade while I tell her about dropping out of school and pursuing my dream.

"Well I think you've done quite well for yourself. It's funny you mentioned dropping out of school. My son dropped out of Harvard to start his own company. His father and I were terrified but I knew if any of my kids could do it, it would be him. Now, I just wish he'd quit being such a workaholic."

We share a laugh and hear some voices in the foyer. I hear Gretchen greeting someone followed by a soothing baritone voice. The sound of footsteps hitting the hardwood floor, echos through the hall. I wonder who could that be?

My question is answered when a strikingly handsome young man with unruly copper hair walks into the dining room. The first thing I notice is how tall he is; even in heels, I can see that he towers over me. He's dressed in a finely tailored suit and white shirt, yet his impressive physique is still visible. But what truly takes my breath away are his intense, stormy grey eyes that rake over my body hungrily. I feel my cheeks heat up under his gaze. Damn, he's good looking. My subconscious glares at me over her half moon specs.

 _You have Jack remember?_

 _Yea, but I'm not dead. A girl can look, right?_

"Christian, to what do I owe the pleasure?" Grace's question breaks our mutual gawking. I notice a knowing smirk on her lips. Christian turns to his mother and smiles at her lovingly.

"What? Can't a guy come see his mother for no reason at all?" He places a soft peck on her cheek and sits next to her.

"Well of course darling but any other time, you're busy with work. Yet you're conveniently free on the day that I mention meeting with a baker for Coping Together. You sure you don't have any ulterior motives, dear?"

Christian's face breaks into an All American boy next door smile and I stare in amazement. He is truly one of the most beautiful men I've met.

"Okay mom, you caught me. What can I say I have a sweet tooth" He casually shrugs and turns to me.

"I apologize for my rudeness, I'm Christian Grey, you are?"

Grace takes over and introduces me.

"Oh forgive my manners. Christian, this is Anastasia Steele, but she likes to be called Ana. She has a bakery in town that we're considering for the gala. She made all the sweets that you're drooling over" A giggle slips from my lips as I take his hand in mine. He gazes at me, his face unreadable.

"Ana, this is my son, Christian. I guess he'll be joining us this afternoon"

He takes my hand and I feel a sudden jolt, almost like a shock from a short fuse. I know he feels it too, because he briefly stares at his hand before shaking some thought of out his head.

"Well I'm glad you two have put this meeting together. I'm looking forward to sampling some of your treats Ms. Steele"

I splutter out my drink, picking up on his double meaning. With an arrogant smirk, Christian takes a seat next to his mother. _Bastard knows the effect he has_. I excuse myself the bathroom so that I can clean myself up.

When I return, I hear Grace admonishing Christian. Mr. Grey was right, he does have a sweet tooth. I enter the room just as Grace slaps his hand away from the banana cupcakes.

"Oh good you're back. I was about to ask Gretchen to get you because this one keeps trying to eat everything"

I can't help the giggle that slips through as I look at Christian. He has his arms crossed over his chest and he wears the cutest pout on his face. His brows are furrowed and I swear he looks like a 5 year old who's been put in timeout

"Well what would you like to try first? I'd recommend the brownies if you aren't sure. They're our best seller"

Christian looks to his mother for approval before swiping up one of the brownies. He takes a bite and I find myself strangely turned on watching his mouth move. He moans in appreciation and I find myself clenching my legs together. What is wrong with me?

"I take it that they're good?" Grace asks amused.

He gives a thumbs up as he swallows and I swear, I damn near lose it. The sight of his throat bobbing is doing strange things to my nether regions.

"That was the best damn brownie I've had. If Mom doesn't pick you for Coping Together, I'll make up an event just to have you make these." He reaches for another one and Grace does as well.

"Oh my, Ana these are delicious!" I blush at the compliment. Call me a narcissist but I feel incredibly proud when people eat my treats. My favorite part of my job is watching people's face light up after they take the first bite. Even on my worst day, the smile of a satisfied customer always manages to turn my mood around.

Grace and Christian sample the rest of my selection, raving about the flavors. Grace asks me what inspires me and I take time to think about it.

"Well my grandmother was the family baker and I loved spending time with her. I started baking with her when I was about 8 and I just kept a good memory of all her recipes. Now I try to think of things that she would probably enjoy while adding my own twists. I have a few new recipes up my sleeve but I'm still doing some testing"

"So do you have just the bakery here in Seattle?" she inquires. Christian busies himself with his third brownie.

"Oh no, we have our original location in Portland where it all began. Then there's our location in Pike Street Market. We're hoping to have a third location opened sometime next year. But I'd love to expand along the West Coast eventually. It's been a dream of mine to have a chain of locations"

"Well dear, with these recipes here, I have no doubt you'll make that dream of yours come true" My cheeks redden from her compliment.

"I'd have to agree with my mother on that. Hell I'd give you a loan right now. Consider these brownies your business plan"

Grace and I laugh at Christian's joke as a shy smile spreads across his face. It really isn't fair to be that damn attractive!

The two of them continue to sample the rest of my selection as I share a little about my baking process. I'm careful not to reveal any Steele family secrets. I can't give just anybody that kind of power! Grace really seems to enjoy the banana nut cupcake which makes me hopeful. I've felt stagnant with some our recipes and I think this flavor will be our next hit.

I take notice of the way Christian watches me while I talk. I try to focus on Grace since she'll be making the final decision, but occasionally I lock eyes with him. His heated gaze excites me and I'm worried about what it means. I have a boyfriend so why am I fantasizing about what another mans mouth is capable of?

"Well Ana, it's certainly been a pleasure having you over. Your recipes are absolutely delightful, I think they'll be a big hit at our gala"

Am I hearing things? Did I close the deal?

"Wait, are you serious?"

"Of course! My son ate 4 brownies and I'm sure he'd finish them all if I wasn't watching. And those banana cupcakes are absolutely divine. We'd love to have you as one of our caterers." She smiles warmly at me, waiting for my response

"I don't know what to say! I was so nervous and I'm so glad you like everything. Thank you so much for this opportunity!" I stand up to shake hers and Christians hand. I did it!

Gretchen makes an appearance to inform Grace that she has a call in the other room.

"Oh that must be one of the other benefactors. I won't hold you up, I'm sure you have other things to do today. But I'll be in touch with our specific order and quantities. Would it be okay to stop by the storefront sometime this week?"

"Of course! I'd love to have you. You can meet Kate. We're in the Pike Street market and we have a big colorful sign. It's a cartoon version of us"

"Oh how wonderful. I can't wait to see it! We'll talk soon darling" She stands and hugs me warmly before leaving the room. I find myself alone with Christian and I do my best to look everywhere but him.

"Well Ms. Steele, I have to say coming here beats sitting in stuffy meetings all afternoon. Especially when you bring such delectable goods for me to try"

I blush under his gaze and gnaw at my bottom lip. It's a terrible habit I have when I'm nervous. Jack hates when I do it.

"Well I'm glad you enjoyed everything. I think I'll leave the rest with you since you did enjoy them so much"

And there goes that shy smile of his. I bet he can charm the panties of a nun with that face.

"I do appreciate the gesture. And I'm sure my trainer will. I'll definitely need an extra session with him after I'm finished with those brownies"

I giggle and once again, that look from before resurfaces. It's like he can't believe I'm standing in front of him. _What's that about?_

"Ms. Steele" he starts, his voice wavering, "Would you like to go out to dinner with me sometime?"

Crap! A hot guy asks me out, one of the few times it's happened, and I have to decline because I have a boyfriend. Why does that upset me so?

"Mr. Grey, I am really flattered but unfortunately I'd have to decline. I have a boyfriend, and I'm not sure he'd enjoy me sharing dinner with another man"

Yea, Jack would definitely not appreciate that. Christian's face falls for a moment but he quickly recovers. I hate rejecting him and something tells me that he isn't used to it himself.

"Ana, it's okay. If there's one thing I respect, it's monogamy. Your boyfriend is a lucky man"

"I guess he is. Except I can be a bit of a handful and I have a hobby that can make him fat"

His threw his head back in amusement, letting out a deep rumbling laugh. He was a beautiful man, no doubt about it.

"Beautiful, talented in the kitchen and a sense of humor? Like I said, lucky man" he murmurs while gazing at me curiously. We stand there for a moment locked in an intense staring contest. The way he looks at me sends shivers through my body.

I break eye contact and gather the rest of my things. The longer I'm alone with this man, the more inappropriate my thoughts are. And I won't allow myself to break Jack's trust. I'm not that kind of girl.

Christian walks me out to my car, helping me put everything away. He thanks me again for the remaining sweets I've left him with and congratulates me on the securing the event.

"Thank you Mr. Grey, I hope I do a good enough job. Please tell your mother I appreciate her hospitality, she was so welcoming to me"

"Ana please, call me Christian. And I think you're going to do amazing. I'll make sure to pass your regards to my mother"

We shake hands, once again feeling that spark when our hands meet. I quickly get in the car and take out, desperate to get to as far away from him as possible. _But oh those beautiful grey eyes._


	2. Chapter 2

**_AN: Hey lovelies! I'm working on the next chapter of ABC's of Love. At the last minute, I came up with some great plot twists so it took some time to rework things. But just be patient with me, I promise it'll be worth it. Hope you enjoy this chapter. Any mistakes or errors are my own, I really wanted to get this out for you all_**

 ** _All rights privileges go to E.L. James._**

* * *

 **Chapter 2- A King Without His Queen (** _ **CPOV**_ **)**

Dating is an absolute nightmare. The process of getting to know a person is not one I particularly enjoy, especially when there are an infinite amount of dull, superficial, and bat shit crazy women in Seattle. How do I know this? I've been on five dates this week alone and each one scarred me enough to consider celibacy for the foreseeable future.

There was Brandy, the daughter of my mother's friend. She spent the entire date scrutinizing her silverware and bitching to the waitstaff about cleanliness and germs. I could barely get a word in as she lectured me on the dangers of super viruses and the importance of vaccines. While I admire standards, I cross the line at someone sanitizing their cutlery at the table. Especially with cleaning products they carry around in their purse.

Then there was Maxine, the therapist I met at a cafe one afternoon. I had high hopes for her. Gorgeous smile, outrageous body, distinguished career. I didn't even mind that she was a therapist. But then she proceeded to psychoanalyze me the entire time, until I swiftly reminded her that I already had a fucking shrink and didn't need another one. Needless to say, there was no second date with that one.

And how could I possibly forget the vivacious Roxanne I had dinner with the other night. She was a successful editor at a local publishing house who I met at a charity event. She seemed passionate about giving back to the community, which was what attracted me to her. I spent the night speaking with her about my agricultural investments to help reduce hunger around the globe and she listened intently as I spoke. I thought we'd made a connection. Imagine my surprise when she spent the entire date talking about her love of fashion and wanting to know what designers I wore. I paid the bill and slipped out when she went to the restroom.

It seems that the only woman who has truly captivated me these days has been the lovely Anastasia Steele. When I saw her in my parents dining room, I was mesmerized by her cornflower blue eyes. I felt drawn to her, as if she had put some spell over me. And the brownies only made me want her more! I'd kill to have a woman with skills like that in my life. It's a good thing I have Claude to keep me in shape because I'd probably be fat from all the sweets she'd feed me. But I would be one happy son of a bitch. Of course with my luck, I found out she's taken. I just hope the bastard treats her right.

A few years ago, I'd scoff at the idea of having a romantic relationship with anyone. I didn't do the hearts and flowers shit. I fucked my subs on the weekends, ran my empire and went sailing when I wanted to relax. That was it. But a certain feeling started eating at me right around the holidays and I just couldn't shake it. For one, I wasn't interested in being a Dominant anymore. I no longer felt calm after doing a scene. Instead, I found myself annoyed by my subs presence and wanting to get as far away from them as possible. I thought maybe going to a few clubs, watching a few scenes would give me inspiration and peak my interest again. But nothing came of it. Just like that, I was bored of BDSM, unfulfilled by the constant rotation of women I went through.

Shortly after the New Year, I started to make sense of what I was feeling. I was lonely. I noticed how annoyed I became when seeing couples on the street. It seemed like they were everywhere, holding hands as they shared a meal, stealing a kiss while shopping together, exchanging looks of pure devotion. It wasn't until I got back to Seattle from an extremely long trip that I realized how badly I wanted that in my life.

Ros and I spent two weeks in Taiwan securing a deal with a shipping company we'd been scouting for some time. When she wasn't finalizing details of the proposal, she was constantly messaging Gwen, her wife of two years. I could hear the longing in her voice when they spoke on the phone and I found myself feeling sorry for taking her away from her family. Once the GEH jet landed at SeaTac, Ros practically sprinted down the steps into the arms of her beloved. And as I watched them embrace one another, I realized then just how companion less I was. All I had to look forward to was an empty apartment and precooked meals from Mrs. Jones. I was the master of my universe, king of an incredible empire. Yet I had nobody to share it with.

My family, namely my brother, were supportive when I mentioned my desire to "get out there". Elliot frequently invited me to bars and clubs in an effort to "pop my cherry" so to speak. And at first, I enjoyed spending the time with my brother. It's something I've neglected to do over the years. But after finding only loose women, and none suitable enough to settle down with, I put a stop to the bar hopping. I had to explain to my brother that my cherry had been popped a long time ago. What I wanted was something much more meaningful. I wanted love.

And so here I am, CEO of a billion dollar enterprise, daydreaming about a blue eyed baker that I don't have a chance with. I haven't been able to get her off of my mind and I don't want to. And while I believe in monogamy, I can't help but think of ways to get her to be mine. But could I do that? Steal another man's woman? The thought does cross my mind. I'm not above doing what it takes to get what I want. But if she's truly happy with him, what business do I have messing it up for her? I send Welch an email to get a background check on her ASAP. The more I know, the easier it'll be to make a decision.

My peaceful bubble is broken by the booming voice of my obnoxious older brother. I know he's out there flirting with my assistant, which I have repeatedly asked him not to do.

I open the door to my office and sure enough, I find him leaning over the counter sweet talking my assistant Andrea. She may be used to his shenanigans, but she's not entirely immune to his charms. The rosy blush on her face tells me that whatever he's saying is having an effect on her.

"For the love of God Elliot, how many times do I have to tell you to stop harassing my staff!" He turns to me while sporting a cheeky grin.

"It's not my fault you got such babes working for you. Tell me, who can resist that face?" He gestures to Andrea whose face is now as red as a tomato.

"Jesus Elliot, you're embarrassing the poor girl. Let her work in peace!" I gesture for him to continue this conversation in my office. I shoot Andrea an apologetic look before I close the door behind us.

"I'm serious Elliot. If she wasn't so damn timid, we'd probably have a harassment case against us. Leave her alone!" I take a seat behind my desk and lean back in my chair.

"Relax bro, it's all fun. I mean no harm. But you got to admit, she is kind of cute" I shrug my shoulders nonchalantly. There's no doubt that she's attractive. It's just blondes don't cut it for me. Elena made sure of that.

"Just cool it, please. I don't need my assistant swooning out of her seat every time you come around. And no you cannot fuck her!" _Christ!_ That would be a disaster. Especially since my brother is the "hit it and quit it" type. I'd have to get a new assistant and train her all over. And I am not in the mood to do that. Andrea is the only one who's been able to handle my demands. I can be quite ruthless and in the beginning days of my company, I went through a new PA almost every week. But thankfully she stuck around. It would kill me to see her go.

"Fine, fine. I'll leave Andrea alone. What about Olivia? She's a real looker. And fuck me, have you seen her tits?" _Must he be so crass!_

"I don't make it a habit to ogle my employees but yes I've noticed the fucking watermelons on her chest. How the fuck doesn't she tip over?" She repeatedly wears low cut tops in an effort to get my attention. And I know Andrea has spoken to her about it at my request. I only hired her as a favor to her dad, Senator Blanadino. But if she keeps this shit up, I'll have to fire her. I don't fuck the staff and I find her behavior unprofessional. Elliot keels over in his seat, laughing hysterically.

"Watermelons bro? Aw man, that's good!" He wipes a stray tear as he composes himself.

"Yes watermelons, and she wears those ridiculous push up bras that make them sit under her chin. If she sneezes, she'll suffocate herself" He loses it all over again and falls to the floor, a snickering mess.

"Stop bro, please! I'm going to piss myself" I try to stifle my laughter but ultimately cave in. And now the two of us are cackling like hyenas with each other.

I like that we can have these moments. I've been a dick to my family and have kept them at a distance. It was mainly due to Elena's influence, the woman who first introduced me to BDSM. She repeatedly told me that my family wouldn't understand someone like me and that it was better to spend as little time as possible. It wasn't until I left the scene that I realized how wrong she was. My family may not know of my past, but I don't doubt their love for me anymore. The therapy with Flynn has certainly helped me realize this.

"Not that I don't appreciate the visit, but what do you want? I thought you were working"

"I went to a site for a few hours this morning, just to check on the progress. Decided to take the rest of the day off since it's nice out"

He's right about that. The sun is shining bright and there's nothing but clear skies on the horizon. If I wasn't at the office right now, I'd probably be sailing out on The Grace. It's the one place I can feel free and in complete control.

"You're right about that. I'd kill to be sailing now"  
"So let's do it." Elliot says.

"Do what?"

"Go sailing. You're the CEO man. Cancel your appointments or whatever and let's get out there and chill. Hell maybe Mia is free to hang with us too"

Mia, my bubbly and spirited baby sister. She just got back from Paris a few days ago as part of a culinary internship. I've been meaning to catch up with her since she got home. I contemplate Elliot's offer. It would be smarter to stay here and get work done. But then again, I am the boss. If I want to hang out with my siblings instead of reading contracts and emails, I'll do it. King of my universe, remember?

"Fuck it, let's do it. Call Mia and tell her to be ready in an hour. I'll have Mac prep everything. Ask her if she wants anything. I might stop at that bakery down the street"

Hopefully Ms. Steele is there and I can catch a glimpse of her. That would really make my day. I notify Andrea of my plans to leave for the day and head out with Elliot.

"You mean Ana Bananas? Mom told me she met with the baker from there. She said something about them catering for Coping Together?"

"Yea we met Anastasia Steele, the owner. She's a great baker. The brownies she made were out of this world. I'll grab some for you to try"

"You sure it was just the brownies you wanted? Mom did say you were making googly eyes at her the whole time"

Leave it to my mother to gossip about me to my siblings.

"I wasn't making googly eyes, I just thought she was attractive. But it doesn't matter because she has a boyfriend"

"Damn bro, the hot ones are either really skanky or taken"

"Or just out of their minds"

* * *

While Elliot takes off to get Mia, I swing by the bakery with Taylor. When we pull up out front, I notice the storefront sign Ana mentioned and it instantly puts a smile on my face. It's a caricature drawing of Ana and her business partner standing back to back. They both sport wide grins with flecks of frosting in their hair and on their clothes. Whoever designed this even managed to get the perfect shade of blue to match her eyes.

There's a decent amount of people in the store, all gazing at the selections of pastries in the display case. I look around trying to locate Ana when I see her come through the swinging doors. _Fuck me!_ Of all the ways she could've styled her hair today and she opts for a single braid, like my subs are required. My dick twitches in my pants at the sight. She's wearing a brightly colored apron, with the logo printed in the center. Her long legs are encased by skinny jeans that look as if they're painted on her. I notice a fleck of frosting on her forehead and can't help the grin on my face. _Oh Ms. Steele, what are you doing to me?_

I lean against a counter and wait for her to see me. Watching her take charge with her employees is sexy as hell. And it's clear that the employees love working here. They give her no problems and take their orders with a smile. No wonder her business is so successful. She finally turns around and makes eye contact with me, her face breaking into a warm smile.

"Christian! Oh I'm sorry, I didn't see you there!"

"It's no worries Ms. Steele, I can see that you're busy. It's quite a setup you have here"

She blushes and damn if it isn't the most alluring sight I've seen.

"Please, Ana will do. Ms. Steele makes me feel old. And thank you! I'm really glad we were able to snag this location. The foot traffic is doing wonders for us!"

"I can see, is it normally like this?" A few more people have entered the shop, all hungrily gazing at the selection of treats.

"Nope, it's actually much busier. The afternoon lunch rush brings in the biggest crowd. Everyone wants to get their favorite mid afternoon pick me up before we run out"

"You've actually sold out of inventory?"

"Oh yes, plenty of times. Each time it happens, I just make sure to prep more. Thankfully we do baking on site so everything is fresh. But once it's gone, we can't do much else. Is there anything _you_ need though? I just sent your mother the finalized menu for the gala next month. I hope she was pleased with everything" She bites down on that plump bottom lip of hers and it takes everything in me not reach over the counter and bite it myself. Just why the fuck does she have to have a boyfriend?

"I haven't heard anything from her but I'm sure she'll love everything you suggested. Especially those brownies. Please make as many of those as possible." A soft giggle escapes her lips.

"But I'm just here to get some things for an afternoon with my siblings. The weather is too beautiful to sit in an office today so I'll be out sailing my catamaran"

"You own a boat?"

"Yes, I named it 'The Grace'"

"You named it after your mom? Christian that's so sweet" I find myself blushing under her gaze. _Get a grip Grey!_

"She's my mom, it's the least I can do after everything she's done for me" My mother is my savior. I remember the day she saw me in the hospital. I thought she was my angel. And since then all I've ever wanted was to make her proud of me. I hate that I let Elena strain our relationship for so long.

"Well since you're treating your siblings, why don't I treat you. Pick out whatever you want, it's on me"

"Oh no Ana, I couldn't do that. You work so hard on everything, I'd hate to not properly compensate you"

"It's nothing Christian, just think of it as a gift"

"Ana, I insist. A baker as skilled as yourself deserves every penny"

"Fine if you won't take my gift, then I'll just use you as my guinea pig. I'm working on a new cookie recipe and I'll need some feedback. Just let me go in the back and grab some"

I watch as she heads into the kitchen, mesmerized by the swing of her hips. She's got an incredible ass for sure. I picture it a bright shade of pink with my glowing hand print stamped on it. _Fuck!_ I haven't thought about the playroom in a long time. It's a clear sign that I need to get laid, ASAP. As I wait for Ana to come back, I pick out some pastries to bring and pay for my purchase. I make sure to get a few extra since I know Elliot's greedy ass will try and devour most of it. I might have a sweet tooth, but he's a bottomless pit.

I lean against the counter and play on my phone while waiting for Ana to come back. Mia introduced me to Candy Crush right before she left for Paris and I'm ashamed to say I'm hooked. I look up to see a man enter the shop and I can tell he is an arrogant fucker just from how he walks. It takes a cocky asshole to know one. He makes his way over to where I am and stands next to me at the counter. When Ana comes through the doors, his face lights up. Shit, this must be the boyfriend.

"Okay Christian so these are- Jack, hi! What are you doing here?" She leans over the counter and gives him a quick peck on the lips. I fight the urge to growl.

"I just came to see my girl, and possibly steal some treats to show off at the office" The cocky bastard smiles which causes Ana to roll her eyes.

"Using me to score points with the boss, huh? Typical" she jokes "But I'm glad you're here because now I can introduce you both. Jack this is Christian Grey. His family runs Coping Together and the event I'll be catering. And Christian, this is Jack Hyde, my boyfriend. He works at Seattle Independent Publishing as an editor" She beams proudly at him.

The bastard extends his hands and I take it. I haven't completely forgotten my manners.

"The Christian Grey. I gotta say, I am a little star struck right now. You're practically the King of Seattle"

No fucker, I AM the king of Seattle and I could get rid of you if I want. All it takes is one phone call.

"Well I do well for myself. Can't really complain"

"It's funny, I just wouldn't think a billionaire CEO would stop at some regular old bakery. I'd imagine you have people you pay to do it"

I find myself getting pissed off at how he described Ana's shop. Does he not think of her as an established business woman? This isn't just some regular shop.

"What can I say, Ms. Steele left quite the impression on me last week. I just had to stop by and get another taste of her goodies" I turn to Ana and watch as her cheeks redden at the double meaning. When I look back at the boyfriend, I see that he's making a pathetic attempt at masking his anger. _Don't worry Jackie boy, she's all yours. For now._

"But I don't want to intrude on your afternoon anymore. I can't keep my brother and sister waiting too long. Who knows what shenanigans they'll get into. Thank you for the sample, what is it by the way?" I pick up the box she brought from the back. It's warm and the smell coming from it makes my mouth water.

Her face lights up before she goes into her story about accidentally playing Christmas music and being inspired to create holiday treats. The first thing she baked was a batch of pomegranate white chocolate chip cookies. I'm practically drooling as I listen to her describe how she made them. No way in hell am I letting Elliot get some of these.

"I can't wait to try them, I'll stop by soon and let you know what I think of them. Take care Ana, Jack"

"Bye Christian" her sweet voices rings in my ears as I leave the store. Jack simply grunts, no longer pleased by my presence.

I pull up my phone as I head to the marina to meet Mia and Elliot. Let's see what we can find on the boyfriend.

"Welch, get me a background check on a Jack Hyde. He works for Seattle Independent Publishing. Full report by tonight"

I'll need all the ammo I can get because I've already made up my mind. Anastasia Steele will be mine.

* * *

 _ **How soon do you think Christian will have Ana to himself? Let me know what you think!**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**AN: I was kind of on a roll with editing for this story so here's another chapter. It's a bit heavy but very crucial to the story.**_

 _ **All rights & privileges belong to EL James**_

* * *

 **Chapter 3- Warning Signs (APOV)**

 ***TRIGGER WARNING- this chapter contains a scene depicting domestic abuse. It is not extremely graphic or brutal but practice caution if this is something that might stir up old feelings/bad memories. It wasn't particularly easy to write due to my own experiences. Please feel free to message me if you'd like to know what happens without having to read the scene***

* * *

Intense anger radiates off Jack as he pulls me into the back of the shop. The employees scatter to give us privacy as he lays into me. He's practically spitting fire!

"What the fuck was that Ana? Why was Christian Grey here flirting with you?

"He wasn't flirting Jack, he came to purchase some stuff like any other customer"

"Ana, rich men like him don't do their own shopping. They have hired helped do that. Just what the fuck kind of impression did you leave on him?" I pick up on the accusatory tone of his voice.

"I just made baked goods for crying out loud. Why are you trying to make it sound like I did something sleazy?"

"Well Grey sure made it seem that way. He just had to come down here and sample some more of your treats huh?"

"Screw you Jack! I'm running a business here. I don't appreciate you trying to sully the work I do!"

" I don't have a problem with your business. I have a problem when a customer comes to MY girlfriends store and purposefully flirt with her in front of my face! And what did you do about it? Nothing, except blush like a fucking school girl! I'm not happy about this Ana, not one bit. Fuck you and this store!"

He storms off before I even have a chance to respond. I don't know what the hell got into him. And I know that I can't tell him that Christian made a pass at me. It'll only make things worse. But I don't want him to find out later on and be even more angry with me. Fuck! This is a disaster. The adrenaline rush wears off and I burst into tears as my assistant store manager, Jessie runs over to comfort me.

"Ana it's okay, sometimes guys get all pissy and territorial if they feel threatened. He'll calm down"

I don't tell her why I'm crying though. The truth is that I was terrified just now. The fact that Jack could get that angry makes me feel sick. I've only seen him like that once and it led to... I shake my head to remove the thought. I don't want to go back to that night. We've moved on from it.

Jessie calms me down enough to try and get back into the swing of things but my mood is shot. I'm barely paying attention to what is happening in the store so I know I need to leave. I tell her that I'll be taking the rest of the day off and head home. How can one fucking conversation ruin a person's whole day?

* * *

The rest of my afternoon is spent moping on the couch and watching crappy soap operas. Jack hasn't called or text me which makes me feel ten times worse. I feel that he should apologize for how he spoke to me. But part of me knows that he won't do it. At least not today. He's just as stubborn as I am. We make quite the pair, don't we? I hear keys at the door and know Kate is home. Her loud voice echoes through the apartment

"Guess who closed another event! It's time to pop the bubbly and celebrate! You and me are on a ro-"

She takes in my appearance and puts the bottle of champagne down on the coffee table before hurrying to my side.

"Steele what happened? Why are you watching shitty soap operas? The acting is terrible"

"Jack and I had a fight. I couldn't concentrate at the store so Jess covered for the rest of the day"

"Well at least it's Jessie. She knows what she's doing. But what's this about a fight. What happened?"

"Well it started when Christian came to the store"

"Christian?"

"Dr. Greys son"

"You mean Christian Grey! THE Christian Grey? Billionaire playboy? That Christian?!" her eyes practically bulge out of her head.

"Am I missing something? First Jack, now you. Is he famous or something?"

"Ana, have you looked him up online?"

"No, why would I?" He's just the son of one of our clients. Or so I thought.

"Just do it when we finish talking. But continue, Christian came to the shop and then what?"

I go into the details of introducing the Christian and Jack and how everything seemed fine at first. And then Christian had to make that smart ass comment which set Jack off and ruined my whole day.

"He was so angry Kate, it's like he thinks I cheated on him or something"

"But how? Ana you're not like that. I totally get why he's upset at Grey for making the remark but why you?"

"I don't know. He said I was blushing like a schoolgirl after he said. I can't control that Kate! I blush for everything"

I'm not even exaggerating. My fair skin and awkward demeanor means that my cheeks redden for almost everything. I hate it, especially at times like this.

"That is true" she comments. She gets up to grab the champagne and two glasses from the kitchen

"I know I bought this to celebrate another client, but I think we have a greater need for it. Your boyfriend is on his period and taking it out on you"

I begin to laugh uncontrollably. What would I do without Kate?

"But Kate the worst part is that Christian did make a pass at me last week. He asked me out to dinner but I told him I was with Jack. I can't tell him that now, he'll flip!"

"I don't know Steele, maybe you should. It would only make things worse if he finds out later. But enough of Jack and his PMS. Let's drink!"

We clink our glasses and decide to forget this afternoon.

* * *

After finishing the bottle, we sit on the floor of our living room and google Christian Grey on my laptop. Apparently he was adopted, which is surprising. And he also is a huge philanthropist. That makes me smile. He's a man who cares about the world. At least he recognizes the privilege his wealth brings him. He's listed as the 7th richest man in America and 11th richest in the world with a net worth of 42 billion dollars. Holy shit! He's in the same league as Bill Gates and Mark Zuckerberg.

"How can someone so young be so rich?" He isn't even 30 yet!

"I don't know but he's one good looking bastard. He could sample my treats anytime"

"KATE!"

She keels over, hysterically laughing at her own joke. I can't help but laugh along with her. He really is a beautiful man. Even the pics online don't do him justice.

After researching with Kate, I decide to do some purchasing for our store inventory to distract myself. It's going on 8pm and Jack still hasn't called. He's probably still sulking somewhere but at this point, I'm over everything. I know I did nothing wrong. Kate tells me that she's meeting up with her latest boy toy and will probably stay over at his place.

"Don't wait up for me!" she calls as she's heading out.

"Stay safe Katie bear!"

"Sure thing mom!" I love our back and forth banter.

I check over some emails from potential clients requesting consultations for events. Jessie emails me to let me know that everything ran smoothly after I left which helps to calm me. My business is the one thing that makes me happy. It's my passion and seeing my dream comes to life only makes me want to go further. Maybe it's time to start scouting a new location. I have a feeling our stores are going to be lot busier in the next few months.

My work flow is interrupted by a knock at the door. It can't be Kate, she's hasn't even been gone an hour. I open it to find Jack standing there, swaying a little. Is he drunk? It's barely 9 o'clock. I open the door wider and let him saunter in. He walks into the living room and sprawls out on the couch.

"Just give me a minute babe, I drank more than I thought. Shit I'm out of breath" I can't help but laugh as I watch him give himself a pep talk.

"Here, drink this" I pass him a bottle of water out the fridge and he gulps it down.

"Thanks baby, I'm so lucky to have you"

"You're drunk Jack. I'll get some blankets for you to sleep on the couch" Looks like we'll have to hash things out in the morning.

"Babe, no please. Can we talk? I promise, I'm not drunk. I'm definitely tipsy but then I ran here from the bar and I'm, I'm" he starts rambling about how sorry he is and I barely can make sense of what he's saying.

"Jack, slow down. You ran here from the bar?"

"Yea, I had to see you. I went out with some guys from work. Told them about the fight we had and they all said you were the perfect catch. I shouldn't let some asshole get in between us" He finally sits up and stares at me with those glassy clear blue eyes of his.

"You mean you, right?" He smirks.

"Okay I deserved that but yes baby, I mean me. Partly. I shouldn't have snapped at you that way, it wasn't your fault. It's just, can't you see how I'd be upset? What if some woman flirted with me so carelessly in front of you?" I'd probably stick my foot up her ass to answer his question. And now his reaction doesn't seem too bad.

"I get it babe. I do. But you can't talk to me that way. And practically accusing me of cheating on you? What the hell was that about?" He stands up a little too quickly and starts to sway again. I reach out to help but he recovers and pulls me into his arms.

"Baby, I'm sorry for that. I regretted it as soon as it came out of my mouth. I know you aren't like that. Especially with your history with your mom, I shouldn't have insinuated that. Forgive me please?" He nuzzles against my neck, peppering it with gentle kisses. My skin tingles at his touch. But I know we're not ready for _that_ just yet.

"I do. Just know that there's only one man for me. And that's you. Christian knows that I'm yours. I told him that last week" I feel Jack tense up against me before he pulls back. His eyes are cold and hard. Fuck, now he's pissed again.

"Why did you have to tell him that Ana? Did he try something?" He grabs my arms and pulls me against him.

"Jack relax. He just asked me to dinner and I told him I had a boyfriend. He said he respected monogamy and that's it. What the big deal?" I push him away and go to tidy up the kitchen. I am not going to argue with him twice in the same day.

"What's the big deal Ana? Are you fucking kidding me? He made a pass at you and a week later he's at your shop flirting with you? You didn't think to tell me this?"

"What difference would it have made? You'd still be pissed to see him anyway. I didn't even want to tell you because I knew you'd react like this!"

"So why did you? Wanted to rub it in my face that you had a better option waiting?"

What the hell is wrong with him?

"No! I was being a good girlfriend by being honest with you. I don't want any secrets between us!"

Jack rubs his hands over his face to calm himself down. He's no longer swaying on his feet which means the alcohol must be wearing off. Thank God for that.

* * *

 **(*TRIGGER WARNING BEGINS*)**

"Stay away from Grey Ana. I don't want to see you around him"

"What? Jack that's impossible! I'm catering an event for his parents!" At their estate where the entire family will be present. _How does he expect me to manage that?_

"And? You don't have to see him to do it. Just stay the fuck away from him"

I roll my eyes and turn back to the sink to wash the little bit of dishes I have. I can't believe how ridiculous he's being right now.

"Ana I'm fucking serious. STAY. AWAY. FROM. HIM"

With brute force, he grabs my upper arm and pulls me to him. His grip on me is incredibly tight and I cry out in pain.

"Jack you're hurting me!" My eyes sting as they tear up.

"Promise me Anastasia. If he approaches you go the other way. If he comes to the shop, let another employee take care of him. Shit, call me if he shows up!"

Narrowed, icy eyes filled with rage stare into mine and I feel the sobering chill of fear run down my spine. If he squeezed my arms any tighter, he would undoubtedly break them. This is not the man I love right now.

"Just let me go! Please it hurts. I promise, I'll do whatever you want" Anything to be free from him.

He releases me and stares angrily at me before storming out the apartment. The loud slam of the door causes me to jump and my arms begin to ache from his brutal hold. I just know it'll leave a bruise. I collapse onto the floor, caressing my arms as a sob breaks from my chest. Sleep doesn't come easy that night.

 **(*TRIGGER WARNING ENDS*)**

* * *

After fitfully tossing in my bed, I finally manage to fall asleep early into the morning. Unfortunately, I miss my alarm since there's no Kate to wake me up. I frantically dress myself and rush down to the shop. Thank God, Jessie is on shift this morning. Otherwise, my employees would have no way to get into the store.

"I know, I know, I'm late. I'm so sorry. I overslept and missed my alarm. How was your commute though, no traffic right?" I roll my sleeves up past my elbows and go to grab a few trays of already prepped items. I look to Jessie who stares at me curiously.

"Jess, what is it?"

Her voice falters a bit before she points to my arms.

"Ana, are those finger marks?"

"What?" I look down to my arms and sure enough, ugly, purple finger shaped marks cover them both. Shit I knew this would happen! I quickly roll my sleeves back down.

"No, I uh, I just bumped into an oven rack. You know how clumsy I get. I'll just put some burn cream on it to clear it up"

"But Ana-"

"Jess, I'm fine. I promise. Let's just focus on getting inventory out before customers show up" I give her a look that signals this conversation is over.

I can tell she wants to say more but wisely decides against it. She takes a tray of cupcakes out front to stock the display case with. I make a plan to get some foundation on my lunch break to cover the bruises up.

The rush of business helps to distract me from the chaotic thoughts swirling in my head. We're extremely busy today which would make sense. Mid May is usually graduation season which means people stop by to get desserts for their parties and celebrations. Before, when our store was just a little pop up in Portland, I remember how sad it made me to see graduates. I didn't know if our business would succeed and I felt like I might have missed out on the experience. But now, as I see my store lobby filled with customers, I no longer feel that way. I know I made the right decision.

I get an early afternoon surprise when Grace Grey walks in with a friend. They're both impeccably dressed and have a glow about them. While Grace is a natural beauty, it's obvious her friend has had some work done. The tightness and bizarre sheen to her skin are dead giveaways. Looks like somebody should lay off the Botox. And the hair dye. There's blonde and then there's icy white. It doesn't compliment her complexion at all.

"Oh Ana, I'm so happy you're here. Elena, this is Anastasia but she prefers Ana. She's the owner of this bakery and one of the local businesses we selected to cater the event next month. Ana, this is Elena Lincoln, my best friend and one of the board members for Coping Together"

"Pleasure" her friend says.

"It's nice to meet you as well Mrs. Lincoln. Dr. Grey, I hope you liked everything I selected for the final menu. I can make any changes if you need."

"Ana, please call me Grace. And there's no need for changes. Everything is perfect. I just hope you make enough brownies for my son" she laughs at herself. Elena smiles or grimaces. I can't really tell.

"Oh don't worry, he was here yesterday and made the same request. I just might have a separate table of brownies just for him" We share a laugh.

"Of course he would. Well I just wanted Elena to meet you before hand and see the shop. Maybe even get a taste of your menu"

"Oh no Grace, I couldn't. I'm going to Cabo next week. I have to make sure I look good on the beach" I refrain from rolling my eyes. I hate those who are overly health conscious. One brownie is not going to make you fat!

"I forgot about that, well we best be going. Ana it was nice to see y- Oh my! Darling that is a nasty bruise you have there, are you alright?" I freeze. Looking down I see that I must've absentmindedly rolled my sleeves up again. _Crap!_ Another person to lie to.

"It's fine. I bumped into one of the oven racks here and it left a nasty mark. I'm terribly clumsy"

"I don't know sweetheart, it doesn't look like a burn, are you sure it's not infected?" Of course the doctor would poke a hole in my story.

"No it's fine, I promise. It just looks worse since I'm so pale"

She stares at me, unconvinced but decides to let it go.

"If you say so darling. But you should really get that looked at. I'd hate for it develop into something worse. You should get some Arnica cream on that, it will help prevent infection or sepsis" She looks at me pointedly and I immediately know that she knows.

"Okay,I'll um grab some on the way home. Thank you Grace"

"You're welcome dear, I'll let you get back to your shop. I'll make sure to be in touch! And please call me if you need anything Ana, especially with that burn."

"I will, thank you again"

I quickly pull out my phone to google Arnica cream and I find out that it's not a burn cream at all. It's for bruises. I feel sick to my stomach at the thought of Grace knowing something is up. _Oh Jack, what have you done?_

* * *

 **Grace POV**

After we leave Ana's store, Elena returns to her salon. She mentions something about a difficult client that only she can manage. We say our goodbyes and I decide to stop at Christian's office to ask a favor of him. I know he has resources to look into things for me. The truth is that I am afraid for Ana. Unless there's a oven rack shaped like fingers then those were not burns on her arm. I've seen my fare share of domestic violence victims to know. That poor girl has been brutalize and I fear that it might escalate. Maybe it already has and she hides it so well. She's so petite. I hate to think of someone using their size against her.

Christian's lovely assistant Andrea, has me sit in his office while I wait. She brings me some water which I'm thankful for it as I start to get worked up. I just can't help but imagine all sorts of terrible things that could've happened to Ana. She's so sweet and charming. Who would want to hurt her? Just then, my son strides in looking handsome as ever in one his expensive tailored suits. I'm so proud of what he's accomplished. Who could've known that the scared little 4 year old boy I met in Detroit would come so far? His achievements are proof of his determination and work ethic. I'm just so glad he started opening up to us.

"Mother, not that I'm complaining but to what do I owe this visit?" He greets me with a simple peck on the cheek.

"Christian dear, I need a favor of you. I was just at Ana's bakery and she mentioned you visited her yesterday?"

"Yes, I stopped to get some things for Elliot and Mia. We hung out on my boat yesterday" I can't help it but my eyes start to water. My baby boy actually makes time for his siblings.

"Mom please, it was Elliot's idea and I just went with it. No need to be so sentimental" Ever the gentleman, he passes me his handkerchief.

"Oh just indulge me darling. It warms my heart to hear that you're spending time with your siblings. It wasn't that long ago that we practically begged you to come around"

"I know Mom, I really wish I could make up for all the times I pushed you away"

"It's in the past sweetheart. What matters is you're here now. But I need to know, did anything seem off with Ana yesterday?"

"Off, how so?" he asks, confusion etched all over his face.

"Just off. Was she trying to cover her arms or anything? Did she seem anxious for you to leave?"

" No mom she was fine. We had a bit of friendly banter before her boyfriend showed up. He didn't seem too happy to see me"

"She has a boyfriend?" That must be the one who's hurting her.

"Yes a Jack Hyde, works as an editor for a publishing house nearby. What happened? Did he say something?"

"Christian, this needs to be between you and I. I can't have Ana knowing I asked you of this. But I need you to run a background check on this Jack person. I have some suspicions about the nature of his relationship with Ana"

"Mother what happened? Was Jack at the store today?" My poor son begins to pace and pull at his hair. He definitely learned that from his father.

"Please Christian just check him out. I don't want to start rumors but I think he might be hurting Ana. She had these nasty bruises on her arm. They looked like finger marks. She tried to pass it off as a burn mark" He stops his pacing and stares at me with panic stricken eyes. I know this must bring up terrible memories for him.

"Are you sure mother?"

"I've seen countless bruises and burns Christian. I know the difference" He nods to himself and sits next to me on his couch.

"I promise mother, I'll look into it. I'll keep her safe"

"Thank you darling, I knew I could trust you with this" I give him a quick peck on this cheek, careful not to touch his no-go areas.

I am determined to keep Ana safe. I just pray that nothing else happens to her.

* * *

 _ **One more chapter and then a time jump to the Coping Together Gala! xoxo Rouge**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**Hello! Did you miss me? If you follow my other story ABC's of Love, then you saw my update about losing my muse and just not having the right mindset to approach writing. I'm doing much better now and jumping right back into it with both of my stories. ABC's was updated last weekend and here's an update for HBLS. This chapter might be a little short but it was really meant to be a transition/filler chapter so we can get to the good stuff. Hope you all like it and thank you for all the kind messages/reviews you left. You all rock!**_

 **I do not own Fifty Shades. All rights & privileges belong to E.L. James**

* * *

 **Chapter 4- Miss Movin' On ( APOV)**

Jack and I haven't spoken in two weeks and honestly, I think it's for the best. Even though the bruises have faded, the memory of what he did still lingers. I shudder every time I picture his face that night. He frightened me in such a way and I can't move past it. Couple it with the fact that he hasn't had the decency to reach out to me, I think it's safe to say that we are over. And while I've cried my fair share of tears, I feel confident in my decision. I make a vow to swear off dating for a bit and instead focus on my business. I've got some major plans for Ana-Bananas and it's time to get serious about them.

Part of that involves spending less time at the shop and focusing more on our private catering & events. I feel confident that the team we've hired for our Pike Street storefront can handle things. Kate is on board with my decision and has really stepped up in her role as my second in command. When I told her what happened between Jack and I, she was livid. But she sees that the business is my way to move on from this, and she's being an amazing friend by helping. At the moment, our biggest client is Grace Grey and her Coping Together Gala. It's in a little under three weeks and I've thrown myself fully into this event, perfecting my recipes and working on displays with Jose.

That's another thing! Jose and I were able to reconcile. After bumping into Kate in Portland, we met up to hash things out. He apologized for his behavior that night. He told me he got caught up in the moment and lost control of himself. It actually was the push he needed to stop drinking and sort his shit out. Now he's working freelance photography and event planning. He has a fiancee, Audrey, and they're expecting a baby together in October. How exciting!

"So do you and Audrey know the baby's gender yet?" We're seated on the floor of my living room working on designs for an elaborate display. Jose had the idea to make a glass silhouette of the Seattle skyline. We can adorn it with tea lights and built in shelves to hold the cupcakes and various treats. The concept is simple but when it comes to life, it'll be mesmerizing. I can't wait to see the finished result.

"No, not yet. But I actually wanted to talk to you about that. I know you're busy with this event and your business but would you mind making a gender reveal cake for us? It would mean a lot to us, especially Audrey. She loves your bakery"

"Jose! Of course I'll do it. I'd be honored. Wow! I still can't believe it. You're gonna be a dad!"

"I know, it's crazy! When she showed me the test, I thought it was a prank. I was in complete denial. And then hearing the heartbeat for the first time. That did it for me. I've never been so motivated to get my shit together. I want to give this kid the world, you know?" His smile radiates pure joy and I know that baby is going to be so loved.

"I think you'll be an amazing dad. And that kid is always going to have the best art projects, that's for sure"

"God I hope they get my art skills. Audrey can't even color in the lines" he laughs to himself.

"What does she do again?"

"She's a marine biologist. Well right now she's working in research at the aquarium while also going to school. But when we move to Seattle next month, she'll be starting a new job at Pacific States Marine Fisheries Commission."

"Wow, that sounds really impressive"

"Yeah, she's very driven & focused. Cares a lot about the environment too. But I worry about her. With the baby coming, I don't want her to put too much pressure on herself"

"Well I'm sure when the time comes, she'll take a step back. Besides, she's got you to take care of her, right Papa Bear?"

After spending some more time finalizing our design, Jose packs up and leaves. I make sure to send him with a batch of cookies for Audrey. She was eyeing the chocolate chip ones when Jose brought her to the bakery last week. He promises to send the designs to one of his friends who does glassmaking. He assures me that they'll be able to bring the vision to life.

After tidying up the place and checking on some emails, I get ready to head out for an important appointment. It's something I was on the fence about but I realized it couldn't hurt to give it a try. But, I decided to see a therapist. The situation with Jack has made me realize that I have some issues that need to be addressed, otherwise I'll keep finding myself in the same type of relationship. And who knows what could happen then? Things might not have gone that far but they could've and I definitely do not want it to happen again.

* * *

Dr. Miranda Lawrence is an esteemed psychologist who specializes in helping women who've survived domestic abuse. I was a bit skeptical to see her at first because I don't considering myself a victim of abuse. But Kate's brother Ethan really recommended I meet with her. He said she was great at helping women get to the root issues that cause them to stay with men who treat them like shit, and that is definitely something I can relate to.

"Well Ana, I'm so happy we're finally meeting. I see from your intake form we've got some issues to unpack. But first, tell me about yourself"

"Oh okay, um, I'm Ana. I'm 23 and I own two bakeries. One in Portland and the other here in Seattle. Um, I love to bake, ever since I was a little girl. I was born in Georgia but raised in Montesano. And I'm an only child even though I really wish I had a sibling. So..uh yeah, I guess that's it"

"Thank you for that. So tell me what brings you here today? What made you want to come in and meet with me?"

"Um, well there was an incident with my ex boyfriend. It's actually not the first one. But I uh..I..I don't want this to be a repeat thing you know? I ignored so many red flags and it wasn't until things ended that I could really see what was going on. And so I want to make sure that the next guy I fall for is my prince and not some monster in disguise"

"Well you came to the right place Ana. I've made it my life's work to really help people address why they stay in unhealthy, toxic relationship. Sometimes these relationships involve physical abuse, emotional, sexual, etcetera. But my goal is to make them see what parts of themselves lead them to these kind of situations and how they can empower themselves to get out. Does that sound like something that would benefit you?"

"Definitely"

"Wonderful. Let's begin"

Dr. Lawrence asks me personal questions about my childhood. What kind of relationship did my parents have? What were the things I learned about love? What was my self esteem like? Things I hadn't even realized could have an effect on me. It brings back memories from my childhood that aren't so pleasant. My mom and dad arguing, mom packing up my things and forcing me to say goodbye, calling my dad with my mom listening in. I guess these things impacted me more than I realized.

"What's your parents relationship like now Ana?"

"They're divorced. My mom is married to husband number three and my dad never remarried."

"Oh, can you tell me about their divorce? How old were you when it happened?"

"I was 12. My mom and dad had been fighting a lot. She'd been spending time with lots of others guys and my dad found out. Then one day I came home from school and my dad told me things would be different for a while but to go with my mom. She'd already had my bags packed"

"That must've been tough for you. Especially being so young" _Tell me about it lady_

"I didn't understand why I had to leave. Just because my mom didn't want to be with my dad, didn't mean I felt the same. I begged her to let me stay but she wanted me to move to Texas with her and her new boyfriend Steve" God, just saying his name makes me feel dirty. I watch as Dr. Lawrence diligently scribbles on her notepad.

"And what was Steve like?" Ugh, where do I start? I haven't thought about him in years and I don't really want to get into that. That's conversation requires lots of wine.

"I'd rather not talk about him yet" She gives me a brief look of sympathy before scribbling down some more notes.

"That's okay. We'll table that topic for another time"

"Thank you"

We talk more about my parent's divorce while skirting around the Steve years. She listens intently as I tell her how I felt having to leave my father and not being able to communicate with him unless my mom approved it. My mom never explained why she did those things. Why she tried to put a wedge in between us. I'd ask her but Carla isn't one to be honest and upfront about things.

"Last question before I let you go. What's the ideal relationship like for you? What do you want in a partner?"

In all honesty, it's not something I've thought of. I've always focused on what I didn't want and I think that's why I attached myself to Jack so quickly. He was the opposite of the immature college boys I was tired of dealing with, but not necessarily the kind of guy I wanted.

"Oh, well I guess I've always wanted a Prince Charming type. You know someone to sweep me off my feet but I guess that's kind of what brought me here, huh? But um, yea, I hadn't really thought of that"

"Well Ms. Steele, I guess that will be your 'homework' for next week. What kind of partner do you want?"

* * *

After securing my next appointment at the front desk, my phone buzzes with a text from Kate. It seems she has another date with her boy toy so she won't be home. I make a mental note to ask her about this guy. For something that's meant to be casual, they sure do spend a lot of time together.

As I go to exit the building, I hear a familiar voice from behind me. I turn around and see Christian speaking with an older, more distinguished gentlemen. I think that might be John Flynn, one of the other doctors in the practice.

I take note of how Christian looks completely different from the last time I saw him. He's wearing dark jeans that hug his muscular legs and a plain white tee. His taut chest and thoroughly impressive biceps look like they might just rip through his shirt. _Damn!_ How much time does this guy spend in the gym?

He turns to me and we make eye contact. _Shit!_ Way to get caught checking him out Steele. I go to make a hasty escape but he runs after me calling my name.

"Ana wait up! Hey!" I tell myself to play it cool before turning to face him.

"Christian. Hi, I thought that was you"

"Yea I just finished an appointment with my therapist. You?" He sees a shrink too? I wonder why.

"Oh same for me. It was my first appointment. It was um.."

"Intense?"

"Yeah. I like her, I'm just not used to talking about certain things"

"Trust me, I know the feeling. I'd been through a few different doctors before finding John and even then we didn't get off to a good start"

"But you're good now right? You seemed friendly with him"

"Yeah we're good. He's helped me through a lot of issues so I trust him" he smiles shyly at me and my stomach does a strange flip.

"Oh well that's good to hear. Makes me feel hopeful for myself" We stand awkwardly next each other, not knowing what to say next. And I don't know what possesses me to speak the words I do, but they just tumble out.

"Heysodoyouwanttogogetfoodnow?" I feel the heat spread in my cheeks and I know my face is the brightest shade of red. Fuck was that even English I just spoke?

"I'm sorry I didn't catch that" he says and I

"I said did you want to get food? You know to eat? Do you want to go to dinner, with, with me?" Only I could ask a guy out and sound like a total moron while doing it.

And when the corners of his lips rise to reveal that dazzling smile of his, the fluttery feeling in my stomach returns. He even has dimples!

"I'd love to Ms. Steele"

"Great, there's a diner down the street from my bakery we can go to. They have pretty awesome burgers"

"A burger actually sounds amazing right now. Lead the way m'lday" He holds the door open for me and I head out with him following, wondering what the hell it was that made me do it.

* * *

 _ **I intentionally made this chapter a little short because I wanted to get to the drama with the rest of this story. Jack is not out of the picture yet so don't get too comfortable with him gone. We need a villain right? Next chapter will be longer with both Christian & Ana's POV because it's the Gala! Ahhhhh! Can't wait to share that chapter with you, it's gonna be so good! Leave a review and let me know what you think!**_

 _ **xoxo-Rouge**_


End file.
